Conventional scanning apparatuses typically include a user interface in the form of a control panel with a number of electronic control devices and a small display device so that users can enter commands into the apparatuses. Devices including the combined functions of a scanner, printer, photocopier, and facsimile, referred to as an “All In One” (AIO) device or “Multi-Function Printer” (MFP), typically include a small number of electronic buttons and a small LCD display device. The electronic buttons are used for entering commands, such as “set number of copies”, “adjust contrast”, “start”, “clear,” etc. The results of these commands are displayed on the LCD display device. Since LCD display devices can be expensive, cost sensitive products usually include small, ambient-lit, character LCD display devices. Given the cost concerns, what would be desirable is an apparatus and method for displaying information to the user that can reduce the overall cost of the apparatus and decrease the possibility of untimely product failure.